


The Coven Pregnancy Chronicles.

by rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Best friends be pregnant together, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot/pseuds/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot
Summary: Summary: Cordelia and Coco are both pregnant at the same time.This is the journey of their pregnancies enjoy.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cocollory Collection





	The Coven Pregnancy Chronicles.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Cordelia and Coco are both pregnant at the same time.
> 
> Story will include:  
> Gallant, Fiona isn't dead.
> 
> Blah blah.
> 
> Work of fiction in ahs blah blah
> 
> I only own the plot and Lilian and Cassie.
> 
> Also this story:  
> Coco's sister is Margaret Booth. Michael may be featured, possibly as the boyfriend of Gallant.

The day that everything changed, started off the same as always for Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, she was cuddled up to Mallory. Suddenly she felt very fatigued. Recently she had been frustrated because she still hasn't had her period. She then sighed before falling back to sleep. She woke a few minutes later as Mallory had woken her up.

Coco looks at Mallory. "Morning Mally, did you sleep well?"

Mallory looks at Coco before kissing her cheek. "I slept well what about you? Do you feel better?"

Coco sighed. "I slept well but I feel fatigued very fatigued and well still no period."

Mallory nods as her hand accidentally goes to Coco's breasts which earned a yelp from Coco. Coco grimaced at the pain. "YELP." Coco screeches.

"Cocobear?" Mallory says as she jumps slightly as she looks towards Coco. "I am so sorry Cocobear. Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong!" Coco says. "I missed my period.. I think.. and now this."

Mallory hears Coco's words as her eyes go wide. "Did you miss your period? Oh my." She replied in shock.

"I think I missed it, I would have had it by now because it was supposed to be last week. Me and Delia sometimes are on at the same time... Wait has she missed hers too?" Coco asked. "Are you ok?"

Mallory hears Coco's words as she tries to be calm and not freak out. "Maybe we should ask her if she missed hers too?" Mallory asked as she looked towards Coco. "I think you are pregnant Cocobear."

Coco looked towards Mallory as she nods. "I'll ask her when I see her later." Coco says before looking at Mallory. "Wait what?! How do you think I'm pregnant?"

Mallory nods slightly as she watches Coco's reaction. "Because usually when you miss your period, the chances are very high for the woman to be pregnant." Mallory says. 

"Oh... maybe that explains the.... breasts?" Coco says as she rubs her head. "Have you noticed anything else?"

"Yes, maybe Cocobear." Mallory said gently as she holds Coco's hand gently. "And yes, your mood changes sometimes, like you are happy, then you are all frustrated." Mallory explained as she looks towards Coco.

"My mood?" Coco says. "I woke up feeling fatigued as well Mal."

"Yes, are you okay Coco?" Mallory asked gently.

"I feel fine." Coco said, as she looks towards Mallory. "Mally? Do you really believe that I'm pregnant?"

"If we base it on the symptoms, yes, I believe you are pregnant, Speaking of, do you want me to massage your breasts?" Mallory asks.

"I uh... Sure Mallory. But be careful they feel swollen." Coco replies as she lets Mallory massage her breasts. 

Mallory then nods slightly. "I am going to be Cocobear." Mallory said gently as she lifts Coco's shirt up a little as she began to massage her breasts softly.

"Do they look swollen?" Coco asks.

"A little." Mallory replied as she kept massaging them softly as she then started to rub Coco's nipples.

"Ahh." Coco said as she tensed, due to the pain on her breasts.

"Are you okay?" Mallory asked worriedly as she stopped slowly.

"That hurt." Coco starts sobbing into Mallory's shirt.

"Oh babe it is going to be okay, I bet that Misty must have some relaxing massage oil or something like that for your pain." Mallory said gently as she calms Coco down.

"I love you Mal. I just want to cuddle." Coco says as tears fall as Mallory calms her down. Coco lays down in the bed with Mallory as she cuddles up to her. "I wonder if Cordelia could be pregnant too?" Coco says.

Mallory cuddles Coco gently as she holds her close. "I don't know Cocobear, maybe." She says.

“How do you feel about the possibility of me being pregnant?” Coco asks.

"I feel good, very happy Cocobear. I am here to love and support you." Mallory says.

“Thanks babe.” Coco says with a smile as Coco then looks at her watch. “Mallory dinner with Cordelia and Misty.”

Mallory nods slightly. "Oh yes, very true Cocobear." She replied gently as she sits up.

Coco smiles and sits up. “Before we go what do you think of the baby in 9 months thing?”

Mallory smiles softly before hearing Coco's words. "Well, I am sure that it is going to be cool Cocobear, of course we can get stressed or freak out, but I am sure that it is going to be a good thing because our baby is already very loved." Mallory said.

Coco walks downstairs after getting dressed into her robe and going downstairs for dinner. Mallory gets ready before going downstairs with Coco.

Coco smiles as they head to the table. "Hey Cordelia, Misty. You'd never guess what?"

Cordelia looks towards Mallory. "What's going on?"

Mallory looks towards Cordelia before she licks her lips. "First of all hello, second of all, I am almost sure that Coco is pregnant because of her symptoms." She said.

Cordelia nods. "I... Well what symptoms are they? Cause Misty thinks I'm pregnant too."

Coco nods towards Mallory. "Yea."

Mallory nods slightly. "Her breasts are a little swollen, she feels fatigue, etc." Mallory says.

Misty raised an eyebrow up as she comments. "Same as you Miss Cordelia."

Madison walks downstairs at the wrong moment as the two couples were pondering the news. "Sup bitches?"

Coco looks towards Madison then at Mallory. "Where is Zoe when you need her to take Madison away?" Coco whispers as she wrapped her arms around Mallory from behind and leaned her head on Mallory's shoulder.

Madison looks at them all. "What's going on here?"

Misty looks to Madison. "Oh um.. nothing much."

"Sure there's nothing? Wait, are Coco and Cordelia pregnant?" Madison asked. "Cause you've both been acting differently recently."

Coco stares at Madison. "You've noticed?"

Madison nods. "The two of you have become more emotional. And been very different for a few weeks. Also Zoe noticed too and is getting you some tests."

Coco and Cordelia nodded as they waited for Zoe to come with the tests. Madison just sat there waiting for Zoe to get back with tests as Mallory and Misty walk off to the greenhouse.

Mallory and Misty had a bit of a reflection on the news that Coco and Cordelia could be pregnant. They were kind of scared a little bit.

Meanwhile Zoe had returned with the pregnancy tests and both Coco and Cordelia look at the boxes as Zoe and Madison head upstairs. Coco heads to the bathroom first and anxiously takes the tests as she waits for Cordelia to take hers. Cordelia takes hers and then they wait till the alarm tells them the tests are ready.

They anxiously look at the results,

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED.
> 
> You thought you'd find out if Coco and Cordelia are pregnant in Chapter 1? Nope Cliffhanger.


End file.
